Funds are requested for the purchase of a QE-300 NMR spectrometer. This spectrometer is critically needed to sustain research in the School of Pharmacy. A Varian FT-80, which has been the mainstay of routine NMR spectroscopy for the School, is rapidly deteriorating. Furthermore, the FT-80 no longer meets the growing requirements for modern NMR spectroscopic techniques at intermediate field; e.g., solvent suppression, new one dimensional- and two dimensional-NMR techniques, variable temperature control, high sensitivity, chemical shift resolution and heteronuclear capabilities. Decommissioning the FT-80 will remove the only generally accessible NMR spectrometer available on the UCSF campus. The difficult operation, time commitments and age of the 240 MHz- spectrometer preclude this instrument from meeting these needs. Finally, the restricted access to the 500 MHz spectrometers and the already heavy usage of these instruments leave little additional time to meet the growing demands for spectrometer time. No other high resolution NMR spectrometer facilities are available on this campus. The decommissioning of the FT-80 without a replacement will have a strong, negative impact on the NIH supported of the individual workers.